


A Bullet for my Buffalo

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [9]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: A late night call for the Chief of Police goes horribly wrong.  Will he make it? Or will Felicity lose the love of her life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Madame Ivory does not belong to me, she belongs to a friend of mine on an RP site. And Aurelina Canidae belongs to Lovelymayor, who both graciously gave me permission to use their characters in my stories.

A Bullet for my Buffalo

All was quiet in the Brush home that night; the children were fast asleep, Felicity and Bogo were snuggled up in bed, curled around each other and resting peacefully. The luminescent hands of Felicity’s alarm clock showed it was just before midnight when Bogo’s phone rang, snapping the bull from sleep. He answered quickly, trying not to wake the vixen pillowed on his chest.

“Hello?...Where? How long?” Felicity blinked groggily, her ears pricking up to listen to the deep rumble of Bogo’s voice. “Alright, I’m on my way. Don’t let anyone do anything stupid.” Felicity felt the mattress move and her warm, firm chest pillow replaced with a cool soft cotton one.

“Honey? Whus goin’ on?” she mumbled.

“Some whacko is making trouble down in the Rainforest District. They need me in to supervise. Nothing to worry about, go back to sleep.”

“Oh. Okay. Love you, be safe.” Yawned Felicity. As she snuggled further under the covers with a tired hum, Bogo smiled and kissed her forehead.

I will dear. See you in the morning.”

***

“McHorn! What’s the situation?” Bogo bellowed, stepping out of his car at the scene. The rhino gestured to the two other squad cars caging in a wiry looking ram. His wool was patchy and ragged, like he’d been shorn by a half blind groomer. He was twitching miserably, his massive blue eyes darting all over while he muttered constantly.

“His mother called the Meadowlands district precinct last night.” McHorn explained. “Seems he wandered off at some point yesterday after refusing to take his antipsychotic meds. We found him about three blocks away, trying to break into a shop.”

“How long’s he been off?”

“About two weeks, according to his mother.”

“Any weapons?”

“A tazer. He’s got it hidden under that patchy pelt of his. He already zapped Wolford when he got too close.”

“Anyone try to talk him down yet?”

“First thing Wolford tried sir. Delgato didn’t get two words out before the little fuzz ball pulled the tazer on him too.”

Bogo looked at the sheep again; He was glancing from cop to cop, not listening to a thing Fangmeyer was saying as he tried to talk him down.

“I’m going in.” Huffed Bogo.

“Chief?”

“Every Officer he’s attacked has been a predator. He might be more receptive to a fellow prey mammal.” McHorn looked uncertain, but gave the nod.

“Be careful sir.”

Bogo walked slowly toward the sheep, motioning the others away and staying in plain sight to seem as non-aggressive as possible.

“Sir?” he called gently. “Sir, are you alright?” A stupid question maybe, but he had to pull the ram out of the twisted confines of whatever delusion he was suffering. The ram’s head twitched toward Bogo, those unnerving pale blue eyes bulging and settling on him.

“Who are you?” he asked. “Are you one of theirs?” His voice was high and young sounding. A quick glance revealed his horns had barely come in. He was hardly more than a lamb! Probably no older than Danny...

“I don’t know who They are, but I’m not one of them. My name is Bogo. I just want to help you, lad.” The ram backed off a step.

They’re listening. They’re always listening.” He mumbled. “They put recorders in my fleece so they can hear everything.”

“What’s your name son?” asked Bogo, gently guiding the conversation.

“...Eli.”

“That’s a nice name. You know Eli; your mum’s awfully worried about you.” He kept his voice low and soothing, like talking to Ellie after a nightmare. Eli trembled.

“They said she was bad. She made Them be quiet with the pills. They don’t like the pills. They wanted me to do something....bad. I don’t wanna hurt mom.” Eli shook harder, tugging at his wool.

“The pills make you better, don’t they? Don’t you want to get better?”

“Yes...”

“I can help.” Said Bogo, taking another step forward. “Listen Eli, you’re unwell. You need to see a doctor and take your pills. I can take you somewhere safe, where They can’t get you, but I need you to drop your tazer. Can you do that for me Eli?”

Eli looked up, his eyes welling up and his lip trembling.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. He lifted up the hem of his ratty looking shirt, showing the tazer tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He slowly pulled out the weapon and dropped it on the sidewalk with a clatter, kicking it to Bogo.

“Good Eli, That’s very good. Thank you. Now, how about we go see that doctor?” He stepped forward, setting an arm around the young ram’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” Eli mumbled again. Bogo gave his shoulder a comforting pat.

“It’s alright son, you’re ill. You can’t help it.” Eli shook his head.

“Not for that. For this.”

Bogo caught a glint of metal in the glare of the headlights just as something cold pressed into his side.

“He’s got a gun!” screamed Fangmeyer

“CHIEF!!!”

***

Miles away, in her apartment over the bakery, Felicity was awoken again, this time by the tinny sound of crying coming through the baby monitor on her nightstand. Blearily, she looked at her clock.

2 a.m.

Sighing and pulling her robe over her nightgown, the vixen strapped on her prosthetic and plodded down the hall to the boy’s bedroom. Danny was already up and rocking the otter cub in his arms.

“He was sleeping just fine a minute ago.” He said in confusion. “Then he started up with this!” Will was shrieking with all the power in his tiny lungs, as if terrified.

“Maybe he had a nightmare.” Felicity shrugged, taking the baby from his brother. “You go back to sleep Danny. I’ll take him downstairs.”

When Felicity had gotten the building renovated for her bakery, she’d shelled out some extra cash to soundproof the lower floor so the children wouldn’t be disturbed by any late night baking sprees. It made an ideal place for calming cranky babies. Making her way downstairs, she rocked Will gently and headed for the shop. The kitchen was too crowded for good pacing.

Round and round, she circled the shop, singing as many lullabies as she could remember. Will was starting to calm down, thank god, but what had made him so upset?

A sudden knock at the door make her jump. As focused as she’d been with the baby, she hadn’t even seen the flashing lights of the squad car as it pulled up.

“Felicity? It’s McHorn!” The rhino sounded urgent, prompting Felicity to dash for the door and yank it open, a cold feeling settling in her gut.

“Marcus? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Is everything okay?” McHorn shook his head.

“Mind if we uh, come in?” He asked. Felicity stood aside numbly, allowing McHorn and his partner on tonight’s patrol, Francine to enter.

“I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news Fel, but...Chief Bogo was shot a few minutes ago.”

For a moment, it was as if Felicity’s heart had dropped into her stomach, leapt into her throat and stopped dead all at once.

“He’s still alive!” Francine reassured her quickly, seeing her distress. “The Ambulance was fast. He’s being taken to the ER at Sahara General. It’s the best hospital in the city.”

“Oh my god.” Murmured the fox. “Oh my god, Oh my god, Martin...” She shook hard, panic starting to creep in as she clung to Will to stay grounded.

“Momma?”

Felicity whipped around, snapped from her panic. Danny was in the doorway, looking worried as he looked between his father, his mother and the elephant.

“Momma, what’s going on? Why’s dad here?”

“G-go back to bed sweetie. Everything’s okay.” As hard as she tried, she couldn’t keep her voice from shaking. Danny didn’t move, his eyes narrowing shrewdly.

“Someone got hurt, didn’t they? That’s the only reason he’d be here this late and you’d look so freaked.”

“Danny, I said go back to bed.” Felicity ordered sternly.

“But-”

“Your mother said get to bed, now GET!” Thundered McHorn. Danny jumped and stumbled, unused to being shouted at. For a moment, the tough facade he always wore dropped and he was just a scared 13 year old boy in his baggy pajamas. Then he squared his shoulders and glared at his father.

“One.” He growled. “Do _not_ shout around Will; He gets scared easy and Momma only just got him to quit crying. Two; If someone in my family is hurt, I have as much right to know as Momma does.” McHorn bristled and opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly found Will shoved into his arms.

“Could you hold him for me please?” Felicity asked sweetly. Turning her back on the flustered rhino, she took one of Danny’s hooves in her paw.

“Baby, listen; Bogo was shot tonight. He’s in the Hospital. I need to go and be with him.”

“I want to go too!” Replied Danny immediately. Felicity shook her head.

“I need you to stay here and tell Elise. Try not to tell Ellie; you know how sensitive she is. I’ll call mom in the morning. Until then-”

“I can watch the kids.” Interjected McHorn. “I’m off shift in ten minutes anyway.” The vixen gave him a grateful smile. All the kids knew Marcus; he’d babysat them multiple times. They’d trust him.

“Momma, you’ll let us know if Chief is okay, right?” asked Danny.

“Of course honey, I promise. Now please, take the baby upstairs and try to get some sleep.” Danny paused, eyes flicking between his parents before hugging his mother tightly and taking Will from McHorn, heading back into the kitchen and the stairs to the apartment. As soon as the boys were out of sight, Francine tapped Felicity gently with her trunk.

“You’d better get some proper clothes on Fel. I’ll wait in the car.”

Five minutes later, Felicity was dressed and buckled into the passenger seat of a cruiser designed for much larger mammals. Sirens wailing and lights flashing, Francine put pedal to the metal, speeding through the streets as fast as she could.

“Now don’t you worry your pretty head about the Chief Felicity.” The Pachyderm said bracingly. “This isn’t the first bullet he’s taken. The last time he got shot, he was up and about the next day.”

“That shot was from several meters away. This one was point blank.” Groaned Felicity. “Did...Did Martin have his Kevlar vest on?” Francine didn’t answer, but her face went pale and she drove faster.

They pulled into the ER parking lot and Felicity raced to the doors, smacking into one of them as she rushed too fast for the sensor to see her. Even with her bad leg, she beat Francine.

“We’re here about Chief Martin Bogo.” Francine explained to the triage nurse, a grouchy looking armadillo. “He was brought in with a gunshot wound.” The nurse sighed and typed something into her computer.

“Relationship with the patient?”

“I’m a co-worker at the precinct. This here is his girlfriend.”

The nurse leaned over the desk to look at Felicity and gave a little scoff.

“No, seriously, what’s her relationship?” Francine frowned.

“His. Girlfriend.” She growled. “How is that so hard to get?”

“The only mammal we have in the system by that name is a Cape Buffalo. Buffalo plus fox? That doesn’t add up.”

“I’m one of his emergency contacts!” Felicity Pleaded. “Look it up on his file, I know I’m listed!” The nurse turned up her nose.

“Listen fox, I don’t have time for whatever scam you’re trying to pull. I suggest you leave before I call security.” She snapped.

“What’s going on here?”

Felicity turned to see a white tiger in a lab coat and light blue scrubs that oddly matched his eyes. She sighed in relief.

“Dr. Namish!” she cried. “Oh thank god!” The tiger looked at her, perplexed and knelt down.

“Miss Brush? What are you doing here? Is one of the little ones ill?”

“Doctor, do you know this fox?” Asked the nurse. Dr. Namish nodded.

“I’m her family physician. I’ve treated her and her children since her oldest was a tiny little joey. Now could you please tell me what’s going on?”

Francine quickly explained the situation, after which Dr. Namish frowned and shot the nurse a stern look.

“Honestly Curlston, I thought you were above species profiling. What’s the status of the patient in question?”

The armadillo handed over a small file. Dr. Namish flicked it upen and the stripes on his forehead wrinkled.

“I see. Has he been prepped?

“They wheeled him into OR 4 two minutes ago.”

“Tell Sanders I’m scrubbing in. He’s going to need all paws on deck for this one.”

Felicity could almost hear the thunk of her stomach dropping. That didn’t sound good. Grabbing onto Namish’s coat sleeve, she asked

“Doctor, will Martin be okay? How bad is it?” Namish set a large but very gentle paw on her shoulder.

“I can’t say for sure how bad it is yet, but I promise you Miss Brush; I’ll do everything I possibly can. Nurse, Please escort Miss Brush to a waiting room.” In a swish of his long coat, he was gone.

“Hey Fel, you gonna be okay? I need to get back on patrol.” Asked Francine. Felicity nodded, trying to put on a brave face.

“Stay safe out there, okay?” Francine waved her trunk and left, leaving the vixen on her own. Nurse Curlston huffed and hopped down from her chair.

“This way then.” She snapped. Felicity followed meekly, keeping her head down. Perhaps if she caused as little trouble as possible, the nurse would be less harsh.

The room she was led to was dark and small; a half dozen mismatched chairs against one wall and a coffee maker with an “Out of Order” sign taped to it in one cramped corner. Felicity took a seat close to the door and waited.

...and waited...

And waited...

The steady ticking of the clock on the wall was the only sound in the room, the minutes slowly trickling past. At first, Felicity was very still, pricking up her ears when she heard someone walk past or when an announcement came over the PA system. After the first hour, her nerves got the better of her and she started to pace. The clack of her false leg on every other step set a steady beat alongside the clock.

“ _What’s going on?_ ” she wondered after the second hour. “ _Is he okay? Is he even alive? Oh Martin, please be okay!_ ”

By the third hour, her relentless pacing ceased; the strain on her bad leg had become too painful. Just as she had sat down, the door opened, a beaver poking his head in and looking at her curiously.

“Excuse me ma’am, are you lost?” he asked.

“No...” Answered Felicity. “Nurse Curlston told me to wait here.”The beaver frowned.

“Armadillo? Bad attitude and probably tried to kick you out?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh!” he groaned, slapping a webbed paw to his forehead. “That woman always does this to predators! I’m gonna report her as soon as administration gets in. Are you waiting for someone?”

“My boyfriend, Martin Bogo. He was shot and brought here...”

“Ah, I see. Well, come with me and I’ll look him up- Hey, you’re limping!” Felicity shook her head, waving off the concern of the beaver.

“I was pacing. I’ll be fine.”

The beaver, Nurse Parker, led her back to the Triage area and wheeled out his desk chair for her.

“That leg needs a softer seat than those plastic things.” He muttered, pulling up another chair and starting to type away at his computer. “Okay, Martin Bogo...Here he is. Says he’s still in surgery.”

“Still?” Croaked Felicity, her throat feeling bone dry. “But it’s been three hours! Oh my god, this means it’s bad...” Nurse Parker held up a paw to stop her.

“Easy now, easy. Look, in a case like this, it’s not just a matter of yanking out the bullet. There’s flesh and fur to be stitched, organs to be repaired, possibly even bone to be restructured. It’s all very delicate and time consuming work. I’ve seen surgeries like this take up to twelve hours or more. But trust me, he’s got some of the best surgeons working on him.” The beaver looked her over warily. “Hey, have you had anything to eat or drink since you got here? I could get you some coffee.”

“I just want Martin...” Felicity slumped in the wheeled chair, hugging herself. Suddenly, her phone rang from her purse. It was a message from McHorn.

“ _Any news?_ ”

“ _Nothing. Still in surgery. How are the kids?_ ”

“ _Danny couldn’t sleep and Elise is just as upset. Ellie’s not awake yet. I think school is out of the question today; Elise has been washing the same teacup for ten minutes now. They can’t focus on their studies like this._ ”

“ _You’re right. I’ll call the school and get them excused. Thanks for staying with them tonight Marcus. I’ll find a sitter._ ”

Said sitter turned out to be Mrs. Kiboko. Upon hearing the situation, the old hippo had declared that she’d be on the next tram to Savannah Central to look after her grandchildren. After Felicity phoned St. Marian’s Academy to excuse Danny and Elise from class, her phone buzzed again, this time with a message from Aurelina Canidae.

“ _Heard about Bogo. On our way._ ”

“ _Don’t you have an important city council meeting today? And I thought Gazelle was recording an album._ ”

“ _Those can wait. Sit tight, we’re almost there._ ”

Barely two minutes later, the doors opened and the couple strode in. Gazelle, with her long legs, reached Felicity first and wrapped her in a tight but comforting hug.

“It was all over the news this morning. Are you alright? How is he?” she asked kindly.

“I don’t know any more than anyone else yet.” Mumbled the vixen. Aurelina patted her back gently.

“If it helps, they arrested the sheep that sh- er, who did it.”

Felicity forced a small smile. The news didn’t cheer her at all, but she needed to put on a brave face. Andrea, the large Hyena that was Canidae’s bodyguard, came over with a cell phone in her large paw.

“Mayor, it’s your assistant.”

“Tell her I’m far too busy to talk right now.” Aurelina Frowned.

“I tried ma’am. She says it’s urgent.”

“Oh very well!” she took the phone and stalked off to a corner. Felicity could hear small snatches of the conversation; something about “keeping it under control.” After a few minutes, she returned looking quite annoyed.

“I’m sorry Felicity dear, but I have to go. The press is demanding answers over this whole fiasco and I need to run damage control.” Felicity nodded, patting one of Gazelle’s dainty little hooves.

“I’ll be fine.” She said, trying to smile again. “You two go and look after the city.” Both Aurelina and Gazelle squeezed her in a warm hug before they left. Then Felicity was alone again.

The next few hours passed in a blur, broken by occasional visits by fellow officers of the ZPD. No one stayed long, not even Clawhauser. (Though that was more due to his husband’s urging as the poor cheetah was almost in hysterics.) Felicity’s stomach snarled in hunger, her left knee throbbed and her throat felt like a desert, but she remained still in her seat. Though her body was motionless, her mind was racing wildly, filled with fear and dread. Was Martin okay? How bad was the damage? Shouldn’t she have been told something by now?

What would she do if he didn’t make it?

“There she is!”

The sudden shout made Felicity jump, wincing as she jarred her bad leg. She was surprised to see Danny hurrying towards her, Elise and Ellie hot on his tail.

“Kids? What are you doing here?

“Auntie Trish brought us!” Ellie piped up. Felicity looked to the doors and saw a large hippo woman in a tailored suit, Will in one arm and strutting around like she owned the place. Behind her were her two favorite errand boys, Donnie and Rickie. The vixen sighed in relief.

“Hey Patricia.” She croaked. Patricia, or as she was more commonly known, Madame Ivory, Gave a warm smile and a wave as she came over.

“Sorry for the surprise Felicity but they were worried sick.” She said, taking a seat next to the vixen. “And imagine my own surprise when I go to my favorite bakery for my morning bagel and find that not only is it closed, but my friend’s beloved is in the hospital!” Felicity ran a paw over her ears.

“Ah, I must have forgotten to put a sign on the door. But wait, if you’re all here, where’s my mother?”

“Madame Ivory convinced Grandmother to let us come.” Said Elise shakily. “We just could not sit at home anymore waiting for news. It was driving us crazy!”

“And getting hard to keep from Ellie.” Danny whispered, glancing at the fawn, who was being distracted with a picture book by Donnie. “She wanted to watch cartoons, but every channel is running the story of the...um, accident.”

Madame Ivory looked Felicity over, her eyes narrowing shrewdly.

“Not to be harsh dear, but you look like death warmed over. Have you slept? Eaten?” Felicity shook her head wearily.

“Too anxious.” She replied. Patricia scoffed, snapping her fingers.

“Ricky! Be a dear and go get Felicity a mint tea. Decaf, two sugars, no cream. And find a sandwich while you’re at it.”

The raccoon nodded quickly and bolted off.

“Ma, your leg is shaking.” Danny interrupted gently. Patricia looked down at the trembling prosthetic.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just a pain spike. Felicity smiled ruefully. “I ran out of the house so fast I forgot my meds. I think I strained the leg when I was pacing earlier.”

“What do you take for the pain?”

“Half a vicodin every six hours. Why?”

Patricia dug in her purse for a moment before pulling out a little orange bottle just as Ricky returned with a steaming cup of tea and a small sandwich.

“You need to be pain free right now.” Said the hippo, tipping one of the little white pills into Felicity’s paw. “And I want you to eat that whole sandwich too. Starving yourself won’t make Bogo heal faster or make him feel better once he’s awake.

Shamefaced, Felicity quickly split the pill and downed half of it with a swig of tea and a few bites of the sandwich.

“Mommy?” Ellie, now bored with the picture books, had wandered over. “How come the doctor is taking so long to see Bogo?” Felicity sighed and pulled the fawn into her lap.

“Well sweetie...Bogo got a bit hurt at work last night. The doctors are making him better, but they have to be very careful and go slowly.”

“Oh...Like when I fell down the stairs that one time and they had to make sure my leg wasn’t broken?”

“Something like that, baby.”

“Oh...Okay.” Ellie’s ears fell and she cuddled closer to her mother. Felicity just rubbed her back soothingly, rocking gently from side to side.

“He’s going to be okay.” She murmured. “Everything’s going to be okay.

Elise and Danny leaned against each other, Danny’s arm around his mother as the little family supported one another. On Felicity’s other side, Madame Ivory cradled Will gently while Donnie and Rickie began a game of cards. The hours crept past slowly, Ellie falling asleep in a chair and Elise and Danny joining the two lackeys in games of War and Crazy eights.

Finally, at quarter to one, Felicity heard her name being called. A large elk with branching antlers and a short but stately goatee came forward. Felicity jumped up and rushed over, stumbling slightly on her bad leg.

“Doctor! Is Martin alright?” she asked.

“Mrs Bogo, I’m Dr. Sanders, your husband’s surgeon.” The elk rumbled. “The Bullet did some significant damage; it passed through the left lung, nicked the heart and ricocheted off a rib to lodge in his hip. The good news is that he survived more than ten hours of surgery. He should make a full recovery.” Felicity sighed with relief.

“Oh thank god. C-could I see him? I just...I need to see him.”

“I can allow a brief visit, but I need to ask your children to remain here. Officer Bogo is still in a delicate state.” Felicity glanced back at the kids. Elise gave a little nod as Danny looked back to his cards.

“I’ll look after the kids.” Said Madame Ivory. “You go on.”

“Come along then.” Dr. Sanders led her from the ER waiting room and through the bustling corridors to the Intensive Care Unit. Bogo was in a private room, hooked up to several machines. Beneath the oxygen mask strapped to his muzzle, Felicity could see how pale he was, how tired he looked. The skin under his fur was pale and his eyes looked almost bruised. The heart monitor filled the room with a steady beeping. Felicity swallowed hard, trying not to let a sob of relief tear from her chest. He was _alive!_ With trembling steps, she crossed the room and gently took his large hoof in her paws, careful of the IV line dripping medicine into his system.

“Martin...” she said softly. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I want you to know I love you...so much. Please Martin, keep fighting. Come back to us.”

As Dr. Sanders led her out a few minutes later he gave the fox a sympathetic look.

“I know this is a difficult time for you and your family Mrs. Bogo.” He said kindly. “But rest assured, your husband is in very capable paws.” Felicity blushed and scratched an ear.

“We’re uh...not married. Just dating.”

“Ah, My mistake.” The doctor smiled down at her. “You know, we don’t normally allow non family members to stay past visiting hours, but I could bend the rules a little if you’d like to stay with him.”

“You’d do that? But why?”

Sanders dug into the pocket of his white coat and pulled out a wallet, flipping it open to display a photo of him and a silky furred black bear in a wedding dress.

“Mammals like us need to look out for each other.” He replied simply.

Back in the waiting room, Danny and Elise agreed that Felicity should stay with Bogo.

“I am old enough to look after the others.” Said Elise, with a regal lift of her chin. “You should stay here.”

“All on your own? Nonsense dear.” Patricia scoffed. “I’ll put the children up in a nice hotel close by. Donnie and Rickie will drive them to and from school and anywhere else they need to be.” Felicity shook her head .

“Thank you Patricia, but you know I can’t afford that.”

“And just who said anything about you paying a cent? This is on me. And since I know you won’t be opening the bakery during this time of tragedy, I’ll be commissioning you for orders so you won’t need to worry about your cash flow.”

“Go for it Momma.” Encouraged Danny. “We’ll be fine. Pops needs you more than us.”

After several reassurances from both the children and the lackeys, as well as a detailed list of care instructions, Felicity offered to walk her children to the door. They were almost out when the double doors burst open, a flood of reporters surrounding the family.

“Miss Brush, what are your thoughts on the shooting?” cried a rabbit.

“Do you have any word on Chief Bogo’s Condition? Is it true you two are in a relationship?” a bear shouted.

“May we interview your children?”

Ellie clung to Felicity, her eyes wide with terror.

“Mommy? Why are they asking about shootings?” she asked shakily. “You said Bogo would be okay! But you don’t wake up after getting shot! You don’t wake up Mommy!” the fawn broke into frightened sobs. Frowning, Madame Ivory shouldered her way past the group, pulling herself up to her full height and blocking the family from view.

“Shame on you, all of you!” she thundered. The reporters fell silent. “This family is clearly in crisis and you barge into a hospital to harass and frighten a single mother and her children? Do none of you have even a speck of compassion?” A few of the reporters had the decency to look ashamed, seeming to shrink as the hippo scooped Ellie up and hugged her to her bosom.

“Madame Ivory, do you have any connection to the family in question?” asked one bold pig. Patricia glared at him, rubbing the sobbing fawn’s back.

“Felicity Brush is a good friend of mine, as well as my caterer, but that’s not the issue here. What happened this morning was a tragedy. A valiant and valuable member of our community has been hurt and our prayers should go out to both him and the Brush family. Now, I’ll ask all of you to leave so Chief Bogo can rest and recover. Good day. Come along children.”

The press mob parted to let them pass before dispersing. In all the commotion, Felicity slipped away, back to Bogo’s room. It was quiet; nothing but the steady beep of the monitor and the slow even whoosh of the bulls breathing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments! Tell me what you thought, what you think I should work on, what you want to see next!

Martin came awake slowly, blinking at the sunlight streaming through the window. Where was he? This wasn’t his house, and it certainly wasn’t Felicity’s apartment. His foggy brain struggled for a moment, then the memories resurfaced; the sheep, the gun, the searing pain in his side.

“ _I must be in the hospital._ ” He thought.

“Ah, awake at last.” An elk in a white coat was leaning over him, shining a small light in his eyes and checking his vital signs. Suddenly Bogo thought of Felicity; he’d gone out in the middle of the night and the sun was almost setting. She must be worried sick! He tried to lift his body from the bed, but fell back, too weak to get up.

“Felicity...” he groaned. Dr. Sanders flicked his ears and whispered.

“To your right.” Slowly, Bogo turned his head. Felicity was asleep, sitting in a hard plastic chair with her chest and head resting on his bed. One paw lay near his hoof. A pang of guilt hit him when he saw her ragged coat and the bags under her eyes. Reaching out, he clutched her paw. Her head suddenly snapped up.

“I’m awake!” she said groggily. “I wasn’t asleep nurse, I swear!” she blinked blearily and looked around for a moment before her eyes focused on Bogo.

“Martin! Oh thank god you’re okay! How do you feel? Are you in any pain, do you want some water?” She kept reaching for him as she spoke, pulling her paws back at the last second. She was terrified to touch him, lest she hurt him anymore.

“I’m alright love. A little sore, a little fuzzy in the head, but alright.” He replied, grasping one of her trembling paws and giving it a little tug. The vixen needed no further prompting, crawling up and cuddling into his chest. Dr. Sanders smiled.

“Well Mr. Bogo, everything seems to be in order, but I suggest you still try to rest. I’ll be back in an hour to check on you.” Once the elk was gone, Felicity gave a tired little sigh.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” She murmured.                                                               

“I know. Sorry for the scare.” Bogo nuzzled the soft fur between her ears. “You should go back to sleep. You’re exhausted.”

“Mmhmm...” The vixen’s eyes were already closing, the days stresses finally taking their toll and knocking her out.

~*~

As Felicity slept, Bogo’s mind whirled. He’d been shot before; it was to be expected in his line of work. Normally, he’d have gotten stitched up and gone right back to his job. But this time was different; this time he’d nearly kicked the bucket. It was a sobering thought. And poor Felicity... She’d looked so ragged and worn out just from watching over him. What would have happened if he hadn’t made it?

A sudden image of Felicity and the kids came to him; all of them in black, Felicity in a dark veil and sobbing her heart out. The very idea made his heart clench painfully. The thought of never seeing her again, never helping Ellie with her alphabet or boxing practice with Danny. Never again chatting with Elise over politics and philosophy or reading stories to Will at bedtime. If that sheep had killed him, he’d never get to watch the children grow up. He pulled Felicity a little closer, as though holding her could keep her safe. As he finally drifted off to sleep again, he knew one thing for certain: He couldn’t bear not having this family in his life.

The next morning, Dr. Sanders poked his great branching head into the room.

Do you feel well enough for a few visitors?” he asked. Before Bogo could give an answer, Ellie bolted into the room squealing

“Daddy!” She raced to the bed, stopping beside Felicity and bouncing on her hooves excitedly.

“Ellie, use your indoor voice. This is a hospital.” Elise chided as she entered, Will in a baby carrier strapped to her chest. Danny hesitated at the door for a moment, glancing nervously at Dr. Sanders before he shuffled it. Danny hated doctors. Bogo gave the boy an encouraging smile and ruffled Ellie’s ears.

“Hey kids! Good to see all of you.” He smiled. “You guys have been holding up okay?”

“We’ve been okay.” Danny shrugged. “We got to skip school the last two days because of your accident.”

“We made you a card!” said Ellie. “Auntie Trish helped a little, but we decorated it all by ourselves.” She pulled a large blue card from her backpack. The outside was covered in liberal amounts of glitter, puffy paint and little doodles around the words “Get well soon!” Bogo chuckled as he opened the card. The inside was full of signatures and well wishes, not only from the kids, but from what seemed to be every member of his precinct. The bull had to choke back a snort of laughter at the childish scribble in the bottom corner of the card from Ellie, reading “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“I love it kids. Thanks.” He grinned at them all. “I bet I’ll be better in no time thanks to this.”

“We are glad you like it Father. I wish we could stay longer, but Aunt Patricia is taking us to a theme park and you still need to recover.” Elise smiled ruefully.

“Ah, don’t worry about me.” Bogo said. “You kids go have fun. I’ll see you soon.”

“Feel better Pop!” Danny called as they left, Ellie on his shoulders. It hit Bogo a moment later: they had referred to him as their father! His heart swelled slightly with pride and love for them.

The next few days were fairly uneventful. Bogo recuperated, visited by his fellow officers and friends. There was a bit of excitement when Bogo’s parents had showed up on the third day. Mrs. Bogo rushed to her son’s bedside and grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Ohhh Marty! I was so worried about you when I heard!” she practically sobbed. “My poor baby, being shot again! I hope this teaches you a lesson about wearing your vest!” Felicity held back a giggle as Martin endured his mother’s loving assault.

“Marge, go easy on the boy. He’s still recovering.” Harold said, as he stepped into the room. His dark eyes fell on Felicity and his stern face folded into a hateful snarl. “Ah. I see the fox is here.”

“As she has every right to be.” Growled Bogo. “She’s my girlfriend.”

“I just think it’s a tad insulting that a...predator was informed before your own parents.”

“Harold!”

“She was informed first because she’s my Significant Other.” Bogo said coolly. “That’s ZPD protocol, which of all Mammals, you should know better than anyone.” Harold snorted, glaring down at Felicity.

“You’re still going on with that ruse? I thought you were smarter than that Martin. How did you manage replace me as chief of police when you can’t even sniff out a scam like this?”

“Harold, stop it!” Marge snapped. “There is no scam!”

“Are you blind Marge? She’s got five kids, and not one of them of her own species. Clearly she’s only taking them in for welfare money. And look at her claws! If she’s not a criminal, why are they burned off?” The bull advanced on Felicity, looming over her in his self righteous fury while she shrank in her chair. “I’ve seen that news report. You on Madame Ivory’s payroll, huh? Did she pay you to cozy up to my son to keep her off the police radar?”

“Shut up dad!”

“I bet there never even _was_ a sheep! It was you, wasn’t it?! You shot my son, hoping to get some kind of insurance payout!” Harold roared, pointing accusingly at Felicity.

THWACK!!!

Harold Bogo went down like a sack of bricks, devastated by a crushing right uppercut from Danny, who had entered the room only a moment before.

“Don’t. Badmouth. My. Momma.” He gritted out before looking to Mrs. Bogo apologetically. “Sorry about that Ma’am. I lost my temper...”

“Not at all, dear. He deserved it. I’m the one who should be apologizing for even bringing him here! Come on, let’s go find a nurse to haul him out until he comes to. On the way you can tell me where you learned to throw such a punch.” She and Danny left together, chatting like they’d always known each other. In the ringing silence that followed, Martin and Felicity couldn’t help but laugh.

Finally, after a full week, Bogo was allowed to leave the hospital. However, he wasn’t allowed to return to work just yet.  Rather than have him return to his house alone, Felicity insisted Martin stay at her place, where she would be close by if anything happened. Bogo spent most of his days on the couch, watching cartoons with Will and Ellie while Elise and Danny were at school and Felicity baked heaps of goodies for Madame Ivory. Evenings were filled with reading, movie nights and chatting with the kids about the day’s happenings. Every day he got a little stronger and every day he thought more about his plan. He had to leave the bakery to put it into motion, but Felicity, Mother Hen that she was, almost never let him out of her sight. Even when she was working, she popped in on him every 15 minutes or so. How on earth was he going to slip away?

The opportunity came in the round, doughy form of Clawhauser one Saturday Morning. Elise and Danny had taken Ellie to a movie, leaving Will with Bogo while Felicity worked.

“You’ve been cooped up in this place for days Chief.” Said Clawhauser, lying on his back on the floor and lifting Will in the air. “Why not go out for some fresh air?” Bogo sighed and tickled one of Will’s ears.

“It’s not fresh air I want to get.”

Clawhauser seemed perplexed for a moment before his face lit up in a wide grin.

“Oh chief! You mean you’re gonna-“

“Shh!” Bogo looked anxiously to the front door. “Yes Ben, I’ve been planning it since I got out of the hospital. I did some digging and there’s a place just down the street. But Felicity won’t let me out of the house without her.” Clawhauser gave a crafty little smile and plopped Will in Bogo’s arms.

“Gimme two minutes.” With surprising speed for his shape, the cheetah was on his feet and down the stairs into the bakery. Silence reigned, punctuated by Will’s gurgling. Then Clawhauser opened the door, grinning wider than ever.

“Get your coat chief.” He said smugly, plucking up Will again.

“How’d you convince her?” asked Bogo, grabbing the cane his doctors insisted he use while he healed. Clawhauser simply held a claw to his lips and helped the bull down the stairs. Felicity had paused in her baking to ready Will’s stroller.

“You’re sure you can handle it if anything goes wrong Benny?” she asked, nervously looking at her limping boyfriend. “He’s still sore. And what if he collapses? You can’t lift him by yourself.”

“Don’t you worry Felicity, I’ve got it covered. Besides, we won’t be gone long, and we’ll take it slow and rest when he hurts, okay?”

“...Okay. Have a nice walk sweetie. Be careful.” The vixen stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to Bogo’s cheek.

A moment later he, Clawhauser and Will were out the door and slowly making their way down the street.

“Alright Clawhauser, spill; how did you convince Felicity to let us out?” Clawhauser smirked as he pushed the stroller along.

“I just told her how important exercise is to recovery. If you didn’t get some fresh air and motion, your muscles would atrophy. You’d be slower and weaker and then who knows if you’d be able to get out of your next fight alive.”

Bogo froze on the sidewalk.

“You preyed on my girlfriend’s fear and anxiety in order to get your way?” he asked incredulously.

“Yup.”

“You scare me sometimes, you know that, don’t you Clawhauser?”

As they came to the shop, Bogo’s eyes zeroed in on something in the window, glimmering in the morning sun.

“That’s the one I’ve been thinking of.” He said, pointing it out to Clawhauser. Perfect, isn’t it?” The cheetah gasped.

“O-M-Goodness, it is! Come on, let’s go in!”

Half an hour later, they returned to the bakery, Bogo’s purchase tucked safely in his pocket. Will had fallen asleep during the gentle walk and didn’t so much as stir when Clawhauser tucked him into his crib.

“So when are you gonna do it?” he asked, tucking the otter in.

“Tomorrow night. It’s our anniversary.”

“Wooow! You guys have already been together a whole year? It seems like we met her just yesterday.”

“And yet it feels like I’ve known her forever.”

“Text me after. I want every last detail. I mean it Martin! If you leave even one thing out, I’ll resent you forever!” Bogo merely chuckled and flicked off the light, letting Will nap in peace.

Keeping the secret over the next day was practically torture for Bogo. He constantly checked to make sure his purchase was still in his pocket, always feeling slightly panicked until he found it. At last, evening fell in the Brush household. Felicity made Bogo’s favorite dinner in honor of the occasion and Danny, Ellie and Elise all chipped in to buy a tin of the couple’s favorite tea. All through dinner, Martin looked for the right moment. Just before dessert he plucked up his courage and cleared his throat.

“Felicity, hang on a moment. Before you bring out the cake, I need to say something.” Felicity sat back down, her ears flicking back nervously. Danny and Elise looked at each other and leaned forward eagerly. Bogo took a deep breath.

“Feli, tonight marks our first anniversary since we started dating. It’s been a roller coaster of a year; meeting your kids, helping in the bakery, meeting each other’s parents, not to mention the...incident. And it all made me realize something.” He stood slowly, limping as he made his way around the table to the vixen. The children were watching avidly; Elise was trying to cover her gleeful smile with both paws, Danny seemed to be holding his breath. Bogo gulped and set his eyes firmly on Felicity as he knelt on one knee, reaching for his pocket.

“I realized,” he continued, pulling out the little green velvet box. “That I love you more than anything, I love your family and if anything ever happened to any of you, I don’t know what I’d do. I need you in my life, for however long that lasts. Felicity...Will you marry me?”

The box top opened and Felicity gasped. Nestled in the black velvet was a white gold ring; just a plain band with one small diamond set unobtrusively in the center. It wasn’t flashy, it wasn’t extravagant, but it was perfect. Felicity didn’t say a word, she couldn’t. She simply extended her left paw, eyes flooded with tears. The cool metal band slipped over her finger smoothly, a perfect fit. She looked up at Martin, her other paw wiping her eyes.

“I-I don’t know what to say!” she sobbed. “I never dreamed...I mean, it’s all so...” Bogo chuckled, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

“It’s alright love, I know what you mean.”

Behind the embracing couple, Danny was doing a victory dance in his seat, pausing to hand over a twenty dollar bill to Elise.

“Why are you dancing?” she whispered. “You lost the bet.”

“Who cares? We’re getting a dad!”

That night, Felicity lay in bed, gazing at the glint of her ring in the moon light. Martin lay next to her, sound asleep and with his arm draped around her. Snuggling down next to his chest, Felicity couldn’t help but smile as she fell asleep.


End file.
